The present invention relates to a flexible, protective covering structure for remote controls and similar devices.
Remote control devices are used to operate a variety of electronic devices, televisions, VCRs, stereos, and electronic toys being obvious examples. The remote control is often the simplest and most convenient method of operating these devices.
Several forms of covering structures are known in the prior art for use with electronic devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,713 discloses a transparent envelope for enclosing a remote control. This patent teaches a device having a closing web which permits entrance of the remote control into the envelope, and is then closed after the remote control is placed therein. The device is also flexible so that the remote control can be used through a depression of the flexible envelope material. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,141 provides a cover for an electronic device having four walls, a bottom, and a flap to fold over the open end of the cover. This patent discloses a cover constructed of a polyvinyl chloride material to protect the remote control from damage due to dust, other particulate matter, fluids, bumps or collisions. Still another example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,876. This patent discloses a remote controller bag which is formed of a flexible, transparent material to permit operation of the remote control through the cover as well as to provide impact resistance. All of the above mentioned devices were developed primarily to protect the remote control from damage from collisions, dust, spills and other environmental factors. None of the known devices are designed for protecting a user""s hands from potential unsanitary conditions associated with remote controls.
Remote control devices are found in homes throughout the world, but, homes are not the only places where remote control type devices are popular. Due to the ever increasing popularity and ease of travel, hotels, other hospitality industry institutions and even hospitals are adding more and more entertainment devices to rooms available to travelers. Because many different people will stay in a single room at various times, these electronic devices are handled by many people who have a variety of hygiene habits. Often, these devices are forgotten or neglected when rooms are cleaned between guests in a hotel room or patients in a hospital room. Further, these devices are difficult to clean without damaging the electronic components. Although some cleaning methods are available, such methods are generally more time consuming because remote controls must be carefully cleaned to avoid harming the electronic components. For these and various other reasons, remote controls which may be used by many people are not cleaned and/or sanitized between users.
It would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a cover for a remote control and other such devices which can be applied and used in a manner which will protect a user""s hands from any unsanitary conditions associated with the device.
In view of the limitations inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides a cover for remote controls and similar devices which can be applied to remote controls and similar devices to prevent the user""s hands from encountering any unsanitary conditions. The cover of the present invention is in the form of a disposable, collapsible, sleeve holder for germ-free and bacteria-free handling and operation of various types of remote control units, telephone handsets, and/or other hand held electronic devices.
The cover for a hand-held electronic device in accordance with the present invention is comprised of a flexible sleeve having an opening in at least one end thereof and an applicator means for placing the sleeve over the device.
The sleeve is comprised of a top wall and a bottom wall joined at two side walls. The top, bottom and side walls are all joined at a rear wall. The top, bottom and side walls define an opening in the sleeve opposite the rear wall.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the applicator is an open tubular member which is open at both ends. One end is secured, releasably or permanently, to the opening of the sleeve, while the other end is capable of receiving the electronic device to cover the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible, transparent sleeve having an applicator portion such that the remote control can be covered with minimal or no need for a user to touch the surface of a remote control.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeve for enclosing a remote control such that the remote control may still be used as intended while enclosed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible, transparent sleeve for a remote control which is inexpensive and simple to construct.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sleeve that fits various types and sizes of remote controls and other similar electronic hand held devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a covering for a remote control which protects the remote control from various environmental elements which may damage the remote control or cause the remote control to be unsanitary.
These and other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.